


Just Hold Me

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [91]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Gallavich, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>people always write about ian wrapping his arms around mickey's waste from behind but can you write something fluffy that involves mickey doing it to ian? and like kissing his neck and back and cute shit like that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me

Ian was washing dishes in the sink when Mickey walked down from upstairs. Mickey smiled, it was 4am and Ian had left the sink a mess after their dinner and must have woken up feeling bad for leaving them for Fiona in the morning.

"You coming back to bed anytime soon?" Mickey asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you in there," Ian said without turning around.

"Hey, you okay?" Mickey asked as he walked over to stand behind him.

Ian nodded, "Yeah, just had to do these is all."

"Ian..." Mickey said, putting a hand on Ian's shoulder and causing him to turn and look at him.

"I'm okay Mick, I promise. Its just these new pills, I can't really sleep, I've been getting really tired about lunch time but I'm trying to keep a normal sleeping pattern. Clearly it's not working," he shrugged a little.

He looked annoyed and maybe even a little sad that he couldn't do anything about it. Maybe that was why he was up at this hour doing dishes, because he could actually do that by choice.

"Yeah well... so long as you're okay," Mickey said and Ian gave him a soft smile.

"I am, I'm alright, just getting used to it all," he said. "Go back to bed."

Mickey nodded and Ian leant in for a quick kiss before getting back to the dishes. He started walking back to their bedroom but stopped and gazed back over at Ian.

He sighed gently and walked back to him, sliding his arms around Ian's slender waist and pasting himself to his back. Ian stilled his hands and closed his eyes, leaning back into his warm embrace.

Mickey ghosted kisses along Ian's shoulders, standing up on tiptoe to reach his neck. He nuzzled into him and Ian stroked his hand before turning to hold him properly.

"I promise Mick, if I'm not okay I'll tell you," he said.

"I know just... just stand here a minute?" Mickey said and Ian nodded, breathing him in and feeling so grateful for Mickey's arms and the fact that they were so warm around him.

"Thank you..." he whispered and Mickey kissed him along his collarbone, nothing sexual, just comforting and careful, telling Ian that he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
